fighters_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Millenium
A Saga Millenium foi a 2° Saga do Fighters of Destiny, feita em 15/9/2014 roteirizada por Artyom, onde apareceu personagens novos e teve Shingo como destaque da Saga. Tudo acontece, quando os lutadores pelo mundo são capturados e transformados em Soldados Invernais por todo o globo. Novamente, os Lutadores do Destino terão que buscar pelo responsável que está fazendo esta rebelião. Personagens. Kyo Kusanagi/Shingo Yabuki /Sakura Kasugano /Terry Bogard/ Kyosuke Kagami/ Alucard /Tyrant /Geese Howard / Gill /Igniz /That Man. Prólogo. Os Lutadores do Destino, reunidos enfim depois de uma luta por separar os universos, eles combinam em comemorar. Sakura: Isso é uma ótima idéia!�� Terry: Sim! Sakura: Yahuuuu! Vamos festejar, comer Sundae de Morango e tudo! Huuuum que delícia!! >< A colegial estava exultante, porém essa felicidade incomodava um deles. Bao: Sakura, você está maluca? Sakura: Não! Eu estou muito feliz! ^^ Nunca salvei um mundo inteiro na minha vida, isso é incrível!��Yupiii!! Terry: Hehe. Chris: Err... Bao: *pegando uma pedra e batendo na cabeça de Sakura* Sakura: !!! *caindo de bruços no chão e desmaiando, o sangue derrama na testa* Chris: Bao, o que você fez? Bao: Desculpa, mas ela estava parecendo uma retardada assim. Terry: É assim que se faz, cara? Deixa a menina! Bao: ... De repente, uma energia começa a fluir, e então Sakura se levanta devagar com o cabelo escondendo os olhos. Chris: ...! Sakura: *olhando para Bao com um olhar mais sério que o normal* Baooooooooo!!! Bao: *se afastando e correndo* N-Não Sakura, desculpa! Ele não ia longe, sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura executou um Shun Goku Satsu em Bao que fica inconsciente, nisso joga seu corpo para o lado como se fosse nada, aquela não era mais a Sakura, era Evil Sakura que se apossou de seu corpo. Na cidade, Evil Sakura matava qualquer um que tivesse em seu caminho sem ninguém interferir, até que esse alguém interfere...Shingo Yabuki. Acaba sendo abatido por uma Gouhadou em seu peito, mas acabou sobrevivendo por sorte. Enquanto isso no outro lado, Kyo e os outros ficam preocupados por Evil Sakura estar pela cidade por aí sujando as calçadas, matando sem piedade os outros, até que num momento ela chega com o corpo desacordado de Shingo num lugar onde tem um rio, que pretendia jogar ele lá, mas é impedida de fazer isso por Terry Bogard que a enfrenta. Evil Sakura joga o corpo de Shingo na direção de Terry que é derrubado, ele coloca o corpo de Shingo no chão e confronta Evil Sakura por um tempo que acaba apanhando por ela também. Quando ela ia quebrar o pescoço de Terry, Kyo rapidamente aparece numa entrada triunfal e desafia Evil Sakura, ela aceita e assim ele traça uma dificuldade insana de pará-la. Kyo saiu muito ferido mas não desistiu e usou uma técnica que Alucard faz e usou contra Evil Sakura, o cão entra em seu corpo e pegando a verdadeira Sakura dentro dela. (Sakura): ! Evil Sakura: O que? Não faça isso! Você vai acabar matando ela! Kyo: Não com o Chris aqui! *puxando com mais força* (Sakura): Uhuuuurg...aaaaaah... Evil Sakura: Pare! Ela está gritando de agonia! (Sakura): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Sakura & Evil Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Um longo grito de agonia e dor durante a separação das duas, Kyo dá um puxão de vez, separando Evil Sakura de Sakura, Sakura ficou inconsciente um bom tempo enquanto Chris, cuidava dela para manter seu coração batendo. Evil Sakura: Muito bem, muito bem, bom trabalho, agora a sua namoradinha irá morrer por isso! Se ela morrer tomarei posse do corpo dela, hahhahahhahahahahahahaa!! Kyo: *pega Evil Sakura pela camisa* Se a Sakura morrer, eu vou te perseguir por todo inferno e te torturar!! Evil Sakura: Vamos, faça isso, eu irei adorar!! Terry: Ei Kyo, vamos aproveitar e matá-la! Chris: Sim, ela não pode fazer isso com a Sakura, eu não deixaria! Kyo: Não! Eu sei exatamente para onde levá-la, ela terá o que merece. E então ele optou em levá-la para uma ilha onde ela não saísse, para a Ilha Gouki. Deixando ela lá, Gouki (Akuma) que estava sentado e meditando. Akuma: *abrindo os olhos e deles saíam um brilho vermelho intenso* Você falhou, eu vou te mostrar o quão dolorosa é a dor. Depois, ele a espancou violentamente deixando a toda machucada e a jogou no rio e por lá ela ficou, ferida, com feridas expostas e sangrando enquanto vai afundando mais ainda. Kyo, com receio de perder sua amiga, ele resolve voltar atrás e salvar ela de se afogar no rio, então, tirando Evil Sakura do rio, Kyo tenta voltar, mas acaba se afogando e Chris o salva de morrer afogado, criando um redemoinho gigante na água com o Super Speed, assim correndo, conseguindo tirá-lo de lá. No dia seguinte, após se recuperarem do incidente que Evil Sakura cometeu, Shingo estava terminando de ter suas aulas, tudo estava tranquilo, calmo até que tudo começa a estremecer e os pedaços dos prédios caírem, onde Kyo e os outros estão, Kyo fica preocupado com Shingo e então Kyo recebe uma ligação e atende: Kyo: Alô? *Shingo: Alô Kusanagi San? Kyo: Shingo está tudo bem? Está saindo do colégio? Shingo: Sim, Kusanagi San! Mas eu não entendo, está havendo um terremoto aqui! Kyo: Eu sei, aqui também está estremessendo, tome cuidado, Shingo! *correndo enquanto fala* Shingo: Eu estou tentando, mas os prédios aqui estão desabaaaaaaaaaandoooooooo!!...Aaaaaaah!! O telefone perde o sinal. Kyo: SHINGO ME RESPONDA!! SHINGO!! SHINGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DROGA!! Kyo para um momento e aperta o celular. Sakura que estava por perto, não tão recuperada de seus ferimentos, se aproxima. Sakura: Kyo, o que aconteceu? Kyo: Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shingo. *olha para uma torre distante que aparecia* Sakura, fique com os outros. *corre até a torre* Sakura: Kyo, espera, o que vai fazer? Chegando lá, ele encontra Geese Howard, eles tem uma luta, mas Kyo perde. Kyo: Me desculpa, pessoal... *desmaia* Geese coloca uma coisa na cabeça de Kyo, um tipo de chip nele que em breve acordaria. Depois que acorda, Kyo fica com os olhos brancos. Geese: Eu ordeno que encontre os lutadores por todo o mundo, South Town, Metro City, dimensões etc. Faremos deles Soldados Invernais. Enquanto isso, Sakura foi a procura de Shingo pela cidade, lacrimejando: Sakura: Shingo!! Onde você está!!? Por favor me diga que você não morreu! Shingo: *estava de bruços, todo ferido* Sakura: !!! *se depara com ele de bruços nos escombros, retira as pedras pesadas que estava nele* Vem...vem! *pega-o pelo braço e retira ele de lá e o abraça* Shingo, Shingo por favor não morra! Psycho Hadoken...Hyrngü! (Por favor, que dê certo!) Sakura aprendeu uma técnica que Chris lhes ensinou de cura, suas mãos brilham azul e ela consegue curar as feridas de Shingo que estavam sangrando. Shingo: *abrindo os olhos* S-Sakura? *diz meio desacordado* Sakura: Shingo! Você está bem! *o abraço mais forte ainda* Shingo: *se levanta junto com ela e o abraça direito* (Argh...meu celular foi destruído e quase morri...) Sakura: Woooow!! Ainda bem que você foi forte para se manter vivo...não quero que meu melhor amigo seja tirado de mim. Shingo: *sorri* Ah, Sakura, assim você me deixa sem jeito. *fica corado, depois bota ela de pé* Preciso achar o Kusanagi San, te vejo depois. Sakura: Mas ele... Ela parou no momento, afinal não sabia onde Kyo exatamente foi, mas só esperava a segurança do seu melhor amigo. Sakura iria para Metro City ver se sua família estava bem, chegando lá, Sakura encontrou, um jovem de óculos e roupas de conjunto branco e cabelo laranja lutando com diversos lutadores e todos eles eram Soldados Invernais. Sakura: *correndo e lutando contra os Soldados Invernais* ???: Ei, quem é você?! Sakura: Sou Sakura Kasugano! Vim ajudar você! E você quem é? *jogando um Hadouken* Kyosuke: Sou Kyosuke Kagami. *jogando duas rajadas de luz azul que se juntam no final na direção do Soldado Invernal* Você precisa sair daqui, não pode deter todos! Sakura: Não, eu vou ajudar você! Não seja ingrato com minha humildade, você não é o único que sabe lutar. O jovem reconhece a coragem da jovem colegial, então ele deixa ela ajudá-lo aonde pode. Who is it? Por outro lado, Chris, que estava andando a procura dos mistérios que ocorria por South Town, um jovem de roupa de colégio preta igual a de Kyo e era idêntico a ele, mas com a pele negra, se aproximou de Chris. ???: Hey, eu preciso de sua ajuda. Chris: Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. ???: Se você não precisa, então eu estou indo, boa sorte na sua procura. *se virando e andando* Chris: E-Espera. ???: *parando* Chris: Você lembra o meu amigo, porém bronzeado. Kusanagi: Me chame de Kusanagi, se quer encontrar o seu amigo, você vai precisar de mim. Chris: Por que devo acreditar em você? Kusanagi: Porque não sou eu que estou a procura dele feito um condenado. Então durante a viagem, estavam enfrentando um homem chamado Nobunaga, que era poderoso demais e Chris e Kusanagi estavam perdendo, então para acabar logo com isso, Kusanagi lança um cão gigante que devora Nobunaga de forma brutal. Mas o que eles não sabiam, é que Nobunaga usou Kyo como isca para ele morrer no lugar de Nobunaga que se revela depois e então desaparece. Kusanagi: ...Eu me sinto totalmente culpado...eu não sabia que este era meu aprendiz. Chris: *fica em silêncio de cabeça baixa* Chris não acreditando que seu amigo foi morto de forma tão violenta, ele tenta não esboçar choro. Depois de um tempo de silêncio. Chris: Espere, se me lembro bem, um clone do Kyo, não mandaria um cão dessa forma, quem realmente é você? Kusanagi: Parece que você descobriu quem eu realmente sou, não é mesmo? De repente, uma energia sai do corpo de Kusanagi e deixa o corpo deste cair no chão. Alucard: Saudações, eu sou Nosferatu Alucard. Todo aquele tempo, ele estava no corpo de Kusanagi, Chris não mostrava reação alguma, pois não se sentia na felicidade de ver alguém que estava simplesmente se disfarçando para poder chamar menos a atenção. Depois mais um Soldado Invernal aparece e este era Lin. Alucard: Peço a sua permissão der poder matá-lo. Chris: Sim, vai em frente. Alucard: Obrigado. E então, ele crava os dentes no pescoço de Lin e suga seu sangue mais a sua alma. Alucard: Uuuuh! Delicioso! *lambendo os lábios* Não bebia um sangue desses em toda minha vida. Chris: Heh, escuta, eu vou procurar pelo meu papai, talvez ele saiba o que está acontecendo. É melhor levar o corpo desse cara para lá, para ver se ele sabe de algo. E então, Alucard, leva Lin onde Chris ia, chegando lá, na casa onde seu considerado pai está, estava lendo seus livros que adorava ler, até que a porta é batida. Chris: Papai? ?: ! Chris: Sou eu, o Chris. ?: Pode abrir, está aberto. Chris: *abrindo a porta* Com licença. *entrando* Alucard: *não entrava, ficava no lado de fora, jogava Lin para dentro* Não temos muito tempo então vamos direto ao assunto. ?: Quem é você, como se atreve a jogar algo assim na minha propriedade? Chris: Goenitz, por favor, podemos explicar tudo o que está ocorrendo, portanto não temos muito tempo. Goenitz: Então explique-se. Chris: *falando tudo o que está ocorrendo* Goenitz: Entendi, então quer dizer que estão usando lutadores para fazer "máquinas obedientes" ao seu salvador, entendi. *fazendo uma fonte de vento por baixo de Lin, deixando ele fora do chão enquanto a corrente de vento fica fazendo ele planar* Hum, então quer dizer que isto foi controlado. Alucard: Está morto. Morto por mim. Goenitz: *virando Lin com o vento* Ahá, aqui está o porquê. Chris: Onde...? Goenitz: Na cabeça. Vê? Na cabeça de Lin, havia um M de Millenium. Goenitz: Pelo que eu li em meu livro no estudo da magia, isso é uma marca de bruxa, contém um feitiço muito forte, que faz o ser virar um boneco imparável, não podendo derrotar ele, a não ser com a morte. Chris: Mas papai...não podemos matar todos os lutadores do mundo, isso é desumano! Eu não quero matar meus amigos se eles forem pegos por aí! Goenitz: Sinto muito, mas é algo que é inevitável, ou você é caçado ou você mata. Chris: ...... Alucard: Era tudo o que eu queria saber, obrigado Goenitz, vou procurar essa organização Millenium, nos encontraremos em breve, Chris. *virando morcegos e indo para longe* Chris: Bem, obrigado papai, era tudo o que eu queria saber.....bom dia. *saindo de casa* O jovem pertubado, estava andando e de fato preocupado com o que faria se seus amigos fossem corrompidos e capturados, até que Shingo corre desesperado e acaba encontrando Chris por perto. Shingo: Hey, Chris!! *acena* Chris: Shingo? *se virando* Shingo: *corre na direção dele, mas pisa numa coisa, olha para o chão e vê uma faixa branca caída no chão, logo pega* Hum...essa faixa me parece familiar, acho que Kusanagi San deve não ter percebido quando caiu, vou devolver quando o encontrar, hey, Chris! Poderia me dizer onde o Kusanagi San está? Chris: ... *ficando em silêncio, abaixa a cabeça* (Kyo...) Shingo: Hum, Chris? Tem algo errado? Chris: *levanta a cabeça e olha para ele sério* .........Shingo.........o Kyo....está morto... Shingo fica espantado com os olhos esbugalhados e depois balança a cabeça horizontalmente. Shingo: Não! Não!! Não pode estar falando a verdade, diga que isso que é mentira sua! Ele nunca faria isso! Chris: Não...eu nunca mentiria para você...é a mais pura verdade...morreu. Shingo: *continua com a mesma reação, lágrimas começam a descer de seus olhos e caindo de joelhos* Não....Kusanagi....San....não!....não!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!! KUSANAGI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!...EU TINHA AINDA MUITO O QUE APRENDER A SER ALGUÉM MAIOR COMO O SENHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! *lágrimas voam quando levanta a cabeça* Chris: .......... Shingo: KUSANAGI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! *gritando para cima até fazer eco* Chris: Não chore, Shingo....por favor não chore.... Chris não aguentando ver Shingo chorar, uma lágrima escorre em seu rosto esquerdo com o cabelo escondendo os olhos. Shingo ainda pós-se a chorar com as mãos nos olhos com a fita nas mãos, ele não se continha de tanta dor, tanto sofrimento, a pessoa que ele tanto adorava, morrer, não havia disperdicio de lágrimas em seus olhos que fariam ele secá-las. Shingo: *se levanta devagar de cabeça baixa, põe o braço para secar as lágrimas e depois olha para a faixa* (Kusanagi San...você sempre foi meu herói...e continuará sendo mesmo morto...eu vou te honrar....por tudo que me ensinou!) *guarda a fita no bolso e se vira de costas para Chris e depois olha para trás* Chris, eu vou procurar a Sakura, espero a gente se encontrar alguma hora. Chris: .......Tudo bem, Shingo....mas tome cuidado com os Soldados Invernais. Shingo: Soldados Invernais? Shingo: Sim.....não deixe eles te pegar por nada, ache a Sakura, mas seja cauteloso. Shingo: Eu serei, a partir de agora, farei isso em honra ao Kusanagi San. Chris: *sorri e depois desfaz o sorriso* Shingo: Até outra hora, Chris. Chris: Até Shingo. E então, Shingo anda e o vento balança sua franja para o lado junto com a fita e depois corre rumo a Metro City. Enquanto Shingo corre em Metro City, ele se depara com Evil Sakura mandando Messatsu Gouhadouken feito uma biruta rindo insanamente, afugentando os Soldados Invernais que se aproximavam dos corpos deitados de Kyosuke e Sakura muito feridos, que não percebendo que Shingo tá chegando perto deles pois ela tava muito concentrada neles, Shingo se aproxima dos dois. Kyosuke: *estava o único acordado, olha com dificuldade para Shingo, pois seus óculos se foi, empurra o corpo de Sakura para ele* Leve-a.... *dizendo com dificuldade* leve-a para fora daqui.... Shingo: Mas...e você? Kyosuke: N-Não se preocupe comigo...ela é mais importante do que eu... Shingo: Mas eu não posso deixar você aqui! Kyosuke: Você...tem que deixar...por favor não faça implorar...vá...salve-se e a ela. Shingo: Mas...mas... Shingo não querendo deixá-la e nem Kyosuke, ele tinha uma opção para escolher, levasse Sakura, ou ser caçado, ouve-se um silêncio, Evil Sakura não tava lá mais e os Soldados Invernais estavam vindo de outra direção. Kyosuke: Vá!...Salvem-se... Shingo: Mas...eu...não....eu.....*parando no momento, pegando Sakura nos braços e corre* Enquanto isso, Evil Sakura foi se descobrindo aos poucos durante ao longo de mais uma vida, muitos ainda a confundiam com a Sakura achando que ela pegou um bronze, em outras palavras, um homem de terno, de cabelos loiros chamado Rugal, estava lutando contra um boxeador, cujas luvas sendo elas verdes, usando camiseta branca e bermuda e de uma estatura baixa, chamado Little Mac, estava lutando contra Rugal no Black Noah, ele dava tudo de si, mas Rugal levava vantagem e ele ia dar o golpe final nele com ele no chão, mas de repente tudo se apaga e se ouve barulhos de golpes, depois tudo volta a acender e ele se encontra no chão. Rugal: C-Como isso é possível?... Evil Sakura: Pessoas como você nem deveriam existir, aceite a morte, seu lixo... *joga seu corpo no chão* Mac: Obrigado, você salvou minha vida. Evil Sakura: Não precisa me agradecer, na próxima vez, fique alerta, ou será o próximo á ser capturado, tem um maníaco aí fora querendo lutadores e você é um. Melhor se precaver. Bao: *aparece do nada e a abraça* Sakura!! Evil Sakura: ! *olhando para Bao, empurra ele* Eu não sou a Sakura! *desaparece em forma de aura* Road to Egypt. Depois de uma certa distância enquanto isso, os Soldados Invernais, levam Kyosuke com eles. Shingo: *tentando a acordar* Sakura, Sakura acorda! Por favor, não morra! Sakura: *abrindo os olhos* Shingo: Sakura! *a abraça forte* Sakura: Ai... Shingo: Por favor não me dê mais esse susto. Chris então chega e vê Shingo e Sakura. Chris: Precisamos sair de South Town. Sakura & Shingo: Chris? Chris: Alucard me contou que descobriu um Deus nomeado Gill que está no Egito, ele controla chamas e gelo e....o que aconteceu com a Sakura? Shingo: Encontrei os Soldados Invernais... Sakura: Soldados Invernais? Shingo: Eles nos atacaram, mas aí veio uma coisa parecida com a Sakura e estava os afugentando-os, eram muito deles, o garoto de cabelo laranja pediu para eu levá-la...eu queria ajudá-lo...mas ele não deixou...ele estava ferido e tava vindo mais deles...e eu não tive outra escolha... Chris: *fica em silêncio, então usa seu poder de cura para curar Sakura* Sakura: *se sentindo recomposta* O-Obrigada. Chris: Você fez de tudo Shingo, isso é o que importa... Shingo: É...é verdade... Chris: Mas agora temos coisas importantes para se preocupar, precisamos ir para o Egito. Shingo: Vamos enfrentar juntos essa coisa! *com um olhar determinado* Sakura: ISSO!! *levantando* Shingo: De agora em diante Sakura, seremos conhecidos como a Dupla Shinkura, a dupla de colegiais imbatíveis! Sakura: YEEEEEEEEEY!! Chris sorri pela determinação deles e empolgação, porém Chris queria sentir o mesmo, mas por alguma razão, a alegria dos jovens incomodava o rapaz. Então, Nosferatu Alucard se monta em morcegos e aparece com eles. Alucard: Estão prontos para irem ao Egito? Shingo: Sim! Alucard: Então rumo ao Egito, segurem minha mão. Então, todos seguram a mão de Alucard e então eles viram morcegos junto com ele. Chegando lá, Sakura, Shingo e Chris estão num lugar que estavam num rio de lava fervente. Sakura: Uuuuh, mas que calor infernal esse! Desse jeito eu vou torrar aqui! Shingo: Tá calor mesmo, também senti. Chris: Ainda bem que não tenho problema com isso. Alucard: Vamos, temos que correr. Então eles começam a apressar o passo, até que um homem moreno com apenas a roupa de baixo se aproxima e os embarrera ele era o servidor de Gill. Urien: Eu sou Urien. Se querem visitar meu senhor, terão que passar por mim! Shingo: Eu cuido dele. *estalando os punhos enquanto dá um passo a frente* Chris: Shingo? Você pode fazer isso? Shingo: Estou aqui pra ajudar né? *sorri* Vão, depois os alcanço. Chris: Está bem, vamos Sakura. *correndo* Sakura: Sim...Shingo... Shingo: Sim? Sakura: Boa sorte... Shingo: *olhando para ela* Deixa comigo, a Dupla Shinkura não irá se desfazer assim! Sakura: *sorrio e vou atrás de Chris* Shingo: Muito bem, pode vir que eu não tô para brincadeira hoje! *em posição de luta* Urien: *parte pra cima de Shingo* Shingo: *corre na sua direção* Urien: *o derruba com um soco no rosto dele* Destroy! Shingo: Argh! *caindo no chão, levanta e então começa, dando 3 cotovelada, 3 chutes na perna, seguido de um soco com a mão esquerda* Body Ga Amenze! Urien: *sendo acertado, pegando Shingo e depois batendo com seu corpo no chão* Shingo: Urg! I-Isso é tudo que tem? *levantando num pulo* Urien: Você nunca me derrotará, você está morto! Shingo: Só estou morto quando eu acabo de respirar! *correndo na direção de Urien* Shingo Kiiiiick!! Urien: *inclinando para o lado* Shingo: Te peguei! Moreo!!! Shingoooo!! *mandando o Especial Máximo, tudo no Counter e Critical Hit, terminando com um soco* Urien: *recebendo os golpes, voa um pouco longe, se levanta, apontando um punho para ele e manda uma bola elétrica marrom na direção dele* KILL!! Shingo: *esquiva para frente* Ombre! *e depois dá uma cotovelada direita e depois um soco esquerdo* Kuraeeeeee!!! Urien: *segura seu punho e o pega pelo pescoço e aperta várias vezes e depois joga no chão* Shingo: Urg... *se levanta com dificuldade e executa os chutes de Kyo no KOF 94, só que no 5° chute, cai em cima de Urien* ITEEEE!! Urien: *empurra ele* Seu desgraçado, eu vou te jogar na lava! *o pegando por trás do pescoço e o levanta para cima* Está vendo esse rio de lava? É aqui que será seu túmulo! Shingo: *apavorando e se sacudindo, dando chutes na barriga* AAAAAAAH!! NÃO NÃO!! TUDO MENOS LAVA, NÃO!!! ME SOLTEEEE!! Urien prestes a jogá-lo eis que Nosferatu Alucard chega por trás do pescoço de Urien. Alucard: Não será hoje que ele morrerá. *crava os dentes no pescoço de Urien que faz soltar Shingo que cai sentado* Shingo: *se levanta, observando* (Ele é um vampiro?) Alucard: *empurra Urien para Shingo* Shingo: Isso vai doer! *se afasta um pouco, corre e* SHINGO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!! *em Urien que cai no chão imóvel* Alucard: *então termina de chupar o sangue de Urien* Shingo: Haha!! Tome isso seu peladão dos vulcões!! Alucard: *terminando* Estamos no lugar errado. Shingo: O que? Mas eu pensei que... Alucard: Sim, aqui era uma armadilha para nos enganar e caímos nela, vamos, temos que sair daqui. Shingo: Okay, Drácula! *levanta o polegar e depois pisca o olho* Mas não chupa meu sangue, okay? Alucard: Eu sei controlar minha vontade de chupar o sangue de vocês, não se preocupe. Agora vamos. *correndo* Shingo: C-Calma! *seguindo Alucard* No outro lado, Chris e Sakura estavam lutando contra os Soldados Invernais, Vega, Balrog e havia uns participantes aí no meio, Little Mac, lutando contra Balrog, sim, ele estava acompanhado com Alucard para que depois dessa luta, levasse para sua dimensão porque estava perdido. Sakura: Esses caras... Chris: Atenção Sakura. Sakura: Eu sei, mas esses caras são bravos demais. Eles são o tipo de se não tomar cuidado, morre! Chris: Qual é, não vai medrar agora né? Sakura: Não estou com medo, só não tenho a resistência obtida para uma luta tensa como essa. Balrog: *olhando para Little Mac* Ora ora, parece que temos uma formiga que sabe lutar aqui, vamos ver o que você capaz, inseto! Little Mac: *revezando dando pequenos pulos, pondo cada pé, um atrás e um na frente, trocando várias vezes para aquecer e ficando em posição de boxeador* Sakura: Vamos lá, vou dar meu melhor. *ficando ao lado de Chris, em posição de luta* Chris: *fazendo o mesmo* Vega & Balrog: *ficando do lado um do outro em posição de luta* Sakura: *correndo na direção de Vega e* Hadouken! Vega: *pulando por cima e dando uma voadora na direção dela* Sakura: *dando um passo para frente e dando pulo e gancho* SHOUOKEN!! Vega: *a máscara protegia e então cortando Sakura com a garra* Sakura: *recebendo o golpe e a outra parte da manga do uniforme rasga* Kyaaaah! *pousando* Vega: *pousando também dando um soco em seu rosto* Sakura: Argh! *virando o corpo pelo soco* Vega: *dando um golpe com a garra abaixo de suas costas e depois dando uma voadora diretamente na sua ferida* Sakura: AAAAAAAAAH!! *desequilibrando e caindo no chão de bruços, trêmula de dor* (Que dor...que dor!) Chris: Deixe ela em paz seu cretino! *dando um soco de fogo e depois um chute e depois com as mãos no chão, faz um impulso no corpo para dar um chute nele e depois volta impulsionando o corpo e depois dando o anti aéreo* Vega: *sendo acertado* -- Little Mac: *fazendo movimentos com o corpo para o lado e para o outro e depois dando socos na cintura dele com esquerda e direita* Balrog: Sua força é pífia contra O Grande Búfalo *dando socos curvos na direção de Little Mac* Little Mac: *inclinando para o lado de cada soco e depois indo para trás e dando um Superman Punch no seu queixo como Counter* Balrog: Como? Little Mac: *aquecendo os pés revesado para frente e para trás em pequenos saltos, esperando ele* Balrog: One! *girando o corpo e dando um soco direto, duas vezes* Little Mac: *desviando de um mas sendo acertado pelo outro One, caindo rolando mas levantando e olhando para ele* (Os socos dele são pesados.) Balrog: Twooo! *girando o corpo e dando o soco direto* Little Mac: *dando um pulo para o lado e dando um soco em sua cintura várias vezes com os punhos e depois girando e dando mais socos* Balrog: Argh! Urg!! Little Mac: And...FINISH! *dando um pulo e dando um gancho* Balrog: UWAAAAAAARGH!! *caindo no chão, levantando o torso, cuspindo sangue* Little Mac: *em posição de luta* -- Sakura: *levantando com dor* Ai...ai... *olhando para cima e aproveita prepara a esfera* Soukku...Tengyou HADOUKEN!! *dando um Hadouken só diagonal para cima na direção de Vega* Vega: *recupera no ar e defendendo, pousando e dando um pulo para trás e indo diretamente em alta velocidade em Sakura, fincando a garra no seu ombro esquerdo pela frente e sai pelo outro lado* Sakura: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Vega: Como é delicioso ver a sua expressão de agonia na dor e o sangue que banha seu belo corpo. Sakura: Gaaaaaah!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *balançando a cabeça com força, agonizando e dor e tentando se afastar* Vega: *afasta a garra violentamente que faz jorrar mais sangue* Sakura: *o cabelo vai para frente cobrindo os olhos, com o sangue escorrendo na boca, caindo no chão de lado onde estava o braço bom com a mão no ombro esquerdo jorrando sangue e sujando a roupa, tremendo mais de dor* Vega: *levantando um pouco a máscara e pondo a língua na lâmina e lambendo o sangue* Que sangue delicioso, um doce toque angelical...seria uma pena se eu matasse esse anjo e me abençoasse com seu sangue angelical! *colocando no rosto novamente a máscara, indo fincar a garra nela* Chris: Seu...desgraçado...vai se arrepender por ter feito isso com a minha amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! *fazendo uma explosão de chamas e indo em alta velocidade na direção de Vega e dando um soco que acerta diretamente a máscara de Vega* Vega: *a máscara racha* ! O que? Chris: *usa sua velocidade para acertar ele de todos os lados* Vai se arrepender ter tocado na minha amiga dessa forma!! Vega: (R-Rápido!) Chris: Daichi o Harou Gouka!! *ficando numa esfera de chamas e indo na direção de Vega para o lado e para o outro* Sakura: *olhando para Chris com os olhos trêmulos e lacrimejando de dor* Ch-Chris? -- Balrog: HOOA HOOA HOAAAAAAH!! *dando socos violentos em Little Mac* Little Mac: *tentando bloquear várias vezes mas é acertado por outros e voando novamente* Balrog: EU SOU O MELHOR! O GRANDE BÚFALO! Nada pode derrubar o grande campeão!! NADA!! -- Chris: Korede...OWARIDA!! *jogando uma onda chamas roxas em Vega* Vega: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *caindo no chão com o corpo queimando* De repente, Little Mac levanta devagar, com uma sombra cobrindo seus olhos e depois ele grita e a sua camisa rasga e seu corpo fica mais musculoso e depois crescia mais ainda. Sakura: *olhando para Little Mac* M-Mas o que? Balrog: Não...não pode ser. Giant Mac: GRRRWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *dava um rugido que estremecia ao redor ali* Sakura: Oh meu...ele cresceu absurdamente... Chris: Sakura, para trás! Giant Mac: *começa a dar socos violentos em Balrog* Balrog: *virando o corpo várias vezes com os socos violentos* Sakura: Minha nossa...ele...está atrocidando o homem... Giant Mac: *termina com um gancho violento em Balrog, o mandando para cima a uma certa altura* Vega: *levantando devagar todo ferido* Giant Mac: *olhando para Vega* GRRRRR!! *correndo que faz estremecer tudo* Sakura: Mac...se acalme!! Giant Mac: *faz a mesma coisa que fez em Balrog* Vega: *a máscara quebra e recebe os socos e sendo mandado para cima* Chris: Eu tenho que pará-lo! *correndo com o Super Speed e dando um chute rasteira em seus pés* Giant Mac: *não fazia efeito por ser imensuravelmente enorme, olha para Chris e dando um soco violento nele* Chris: *sendo acertado e voando longe* Shit... Sakura: Mac! Pare!! O Chris não!��*tentando levantar mas a dor no ombro era insuportável* Giant Mac: Grrr! *olhando para Sakura* Sakura: Ai não...droga...droga droga droga! *se arrastando para trás* Aaai...aaah! Giant Mac: *andando na direção de Sakura que fazia o chão estremecer a cada pisada* Sakura: *o corpo pulava do chão* Não...Little Mac não! Por favor! Sou amiga, se controle! Giant Mac: *dando um soco na direção de Sakura* Sakura: ! *rolando o corpo, mesmo que com dor* AAAAAAAAAH!! Acerta o chão, fazendo um grande buraco. Giant Mac: GRRWAAAAH! *dando um outro soco na direção dela* Sakura: (Isso vai doer!��) Na mente de Giant Mac, aparece um homem conhecido por Little Mac, seu treinador. (???): Pequeno Mac, lembre-se de quem você é, não deixe sua raiva dominar você. Giant Mac: Doc? Sakura: *abrindo um olho e vendo o punho perto do meu rosto* ? (Quem é Doc?) (Doc): Vamos, não fique tão bravo. Lembre-se de tudo que lhe ensinei e prospere, você não precisa deixar levar. Giant Mac: ... (Doc): Não precisa mais lutar pequeno Mac, você venceu. E então, Giant Mac começava a diminuir, voltando a sua forma normal. Little Mac: *quase perde o equilíbrio, mas mantém a postura* Argh... *pondo a mãos na cabeça e dando uma batidinha nos lados* Sakura: Devo admitir, isso foi impressionante. *ficando sentada com dificuldade* Little Mac: *olhando para Sakura* ! M-Me desculpe...eu te machuquei? Sakura: N-Não...quase ia...mas...você feriu meu amigo. Mas ele vai ficar bem, a pergunta é, você está bem? Sente-se normal? Little Mac: S-Sim, e me desculpe pelo seu amigo, faz tempo que não usava isso, eu devia controlar isso. Sakura: Com o treino nós alcançamos...*tentando levantar* tudo... Little Mac: *ajudando ela a levantar* Sakura: Ai ai...obrigada... *ficando corada* (Ai meu Deus, ele está sem camisa! O físico dele até que é bom.) Little Mac: De nada. Shingo: Eeei! Sakura & Little Mac: ! *olhando para trás* Shingo: Chegamos!! Alucard: Está na hora, rapazinho. Sakura: Hum? Quem ele fala? Little Mac: De mim. Ele prometeu que me levaria para casa se fosse ajudar vocês. Sakura: M-Mas...eu pensei que você era daqui. Little Mac: Infelizmente não... Sakura: Tudo bem...v-você foi muito corajoso. *dando um beijo em sua bochecha* Little Mac: ! *corando* Alucard: Está na hora. *formando o portal para ele* Little Mac: Como você se chama mesmo? Sakura: Sou Sakura, Sakura Kasugano!�� Little Mac: Não irei esquecer. Até mais. Sakura: Até mais, Mac!��Ah, antes de ir, uma foto por favor? *pegando a câmera* Shingo, pode bater a foto? Little Mac: *vai para o lado esquerdo dela* Shingo: Tá bem! *pegando a câmera* Little Mac: Não irei esquecer. Até mais. Sakura: Até mais, Mac!��Ah, antes de ir, uma foto por favor? *pegando a câmera* Shingo, pode bater a foto? Little Mac: *vai para o lado esquerdo dela* Shingo: Tá bem! *pegando a câmera* Sakura: Diga xis! �� Little Mac: *levantando o punho esquerdo como se estivesse comemorando e sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes* Shingo: *batendo a foto* Ficou incrível!!! Sakura: *correndo com dificuldade* ��UAU!! FICOU MESMO! OBRIGADA SHINGO, VOCÊ É UM AMOR! *dando um beijo na bochecha dele* Shingo: *ficando corado* �� Little Mac: Agora eu vou, até mais! *entrando no portal que logo se fecha quando entra* Sakura: Até mais! ^^��(Ai ai ai ai...essa garra que foi fincada tá doendo bastante!) Shingo: Parece que ele gostou de você. Sakura: *olhando para Shingo* Quanto de idade ele deve ter? Shingo: Eu não sei, mas deve ser novo. Sakura: Heh. Alucard: Vamos lá, está na hora. Onde está Chris? Shingo: *olhando para os lados* Sakura: Ele tinha levado um socão do Mac. Eu que não queria estar na pele dele. Chris: *chegando com Super Speed* Sorry...o soco daquele cara doeu mesmo. Sakura, ele te feriu? Sakura: Quase, mas está tudo bem. Chris: Deixe-me ver isso. *se aproximando de Sakura e curando-a* Sakura: O-Obrigada, Chris. Chris: Não me agradeça por favor... Alucard: Ótimo, agora vamos, nós realmente precisamos ir. Shingo: Sim, vamos lá. Chegando um certo momento, chegando na praça, eles viram um homem que chega com seu paletó e outras figuras encapuzadas que são seus servidores podendo se ver um X em suas máscaras e uma mulher loira ao seu lado. Gill: Dêem espaço meus filhos para aquele que os ilumina. Os outros vão embora e a mulher loira também. Gill: *levanta o braço enquanto a roupa queima* A marca de minha dignidade, deve fazer uma cicatriz no meu DNA...eu sou Gill...o salvador dessa Terra sofrível. E assim, revelando um homem metade azul e vermelho, com o cabelo amarelo da cor do sol, apenas a roupa íntima de baixo, todos ficam impressionados com o esplendor de Gill e então ele fica em pose de batalha. Sakura: *piscando os devagar* Shingo: Uau... Chris: Eu fico encarregado disso. *se transforma no Orochi* E então, os dois tem uma batalha de Deuses na disputa de quem é o mais poderoso. Shingo: Essa batalha vai acabar rendendo uns quinhentos anos! Orochi (Chris): Se protejam. Sakura: A gente a gente vai morreeeer!!! Shingo: *abraça Sakura* Alucard: *andando e indo para frente de Sakura e Shingo* Shingo: Alucard? Gill: *se encolhendo e um par de asas aparecem em suas costas e então prepara seu golpe* Let me be... Orochi: Sanagi wa yaburi tawamau! Profanando essas palavras, e em um feixe de luz enorme enquanto Gill manda seu golpe também, fazendo um clarão imenso de luz capaz de cegar até, a luz era tão forte que poderia secar os corpos dos demais ali presentes. Alucard: *abraça os dois, tomando toda a luz que era feita ali* Shingo & Sakura: !!!!!!!!! Alucard: D-Desculpe, Seras.... *desaparece aos poucos ao ter levado toda a luz que cedeu depois* Shingo: *lágrimas escorrem* Alucard!!! Nããããão!! Sakura: *lacrimejando também* Gill: *pousando* Desista, o verdadeiro Deus, sou eu, portanto curve-se diante de seu mestre! Orochi: Um Deus de verdade nunca se curva perante outra divindade, além disso, você causa a destruição, o que você entende de paz? Um Deus como você que guia os caminhos dos humanos para um destino cruel? Você não merece ser chamado de Deus! Diferente de mim, eu sou Yamata no Orochi, o ser divino que faz as vontades de Gaia! *virando God Orochi* Se transformando na divindade absoluta, ele faz o clarão absoluto de luz. Alucard: Eu fico com isso. *crava os dentes e começa a beber o sangue de Gill* Shingo & Sakura: ALUCARD!!! �� Chris: *se destransforma e fica devidamente exausto* A missão foi cumprida, Gill foi derrotado. Alucard: O nosso próximo destino, será ir para o espaço. Mas nós iremos amanhã, descansem, vou procurar informações de quem é nosso próximo alvo a eliminar. Welcome to Raccoon City. Alucard então leva os três saindo do Egito, mas tem uma coisinha aí, Alucard levou Chris de volta pra South Town, Alucard levou Sakura e Shingo para uma dimensão junto com ele. E ao invés de os levar para South Town, os levou para Raccoon City! Isso mesmo, aquilo era alguma coisa que ele estava planejando, que eles não tinham idéia do que ele estava pensando, lá estava cercado de zumbis querendo os devorar, Alucard atirava nos zumbis enquanto Sakura e Shingo gritavam perdidões. Shingo: AAAAAAAAH SOCORROOOOO!! *de braços pra cima correndo* Sakura: AAAAAAAAH!! SAI BICHO FEIO!! *gritava* De repente Sakura e Shingo se encontram dando uma cabeçada um no outro e cai no chão de costas que viram estrelas. Sakura & Shingo: �� Alucard não deixaria crianças como eles serem devorados pela aquelas coisas, então meteu bala em quem se aproximava. Alucard: Hahahahahahahahaha! Os humanos são divertidos! Sakura e Shingo recuperado a consciência, se levantaram. Sakura: Ai, o que aconteceu? Shingo: Foi um pesadelo... Alucard: Você acha? *aponta a arma na cabeça de Shingo* Shingo: AAAAAAAAH!! *abaixando* Alucard: *atira na cabeça do zumbi que estava se aproximando de Shingo por trás* Shingo: *se levanta pega na blusa de Alucard* Me tira daqui!! *exclama pálido e assustado, sacudindo ele* Eu quero sair daqui, me leva de volta, me leva de volta!! Alucard: Pra que? Se eu estou me divertindo muito com vocês dois. *sorrindo, ele olha para Sakura* Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, colegial! Sakura: Eu? Alucard: *aponta a arma para Sakura em direção a sua cabeça* Sakura: Não não!! *abaixa a cabeça* Alucard: *atira na cabeça do zumbi* Hahahahaha! Como eu amo os humanos! *avista uma mansão de longe* Hey, olhe aquela mansão lá, parece interessante vamos ver o que tem lá. Shingo: *tava dentro da capa de Alucard tremendo de medo, põe a cabeça para o lado de fora, sai de dentro da capa dele* Tá, vamos ver, talvez nós estejamos seguros, mas o que é que é AQUILO CORRENDO NA NOSSA DIREÇÃO MAS MEU DEUS QUE COISA?!!? Sakura & Alucard: *vendo aonde Shingo apontava* Era um tipo de cão zumbi se aproximando deles querendo os atacar. Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *se virando e correndo* Shingo: Não me deixem para trás! *se virando e correndo* Alucard: *se virando e seguindo eles* Enquanto correm na direção da mansão o mais rápido que podem, eles abrem a porta da Mansão e depois fecharam rapidamente e trancaram. Sakura: *ficando de costas na porta* Shingo: *fazendo o mesmo* Uuuuung! Ai ai...por que nos meteu nessa, Alucard?! Alucard: Porque a colegial me deve respostas. Shingo: O que você deve a ele, Sakura? Sakura: Eu...eu não sei! Aaaaaah!! *a porta tentava me empurrar* Alucard: Silencio, senão ele nunca vai embora. Depois de ficarem quietos, parece que podia-se dizer que eles estavam "seguros". Alucard: Veja. *apontando para uma máquina* Uma máquina de escrever. Sakura: Uau!! *se aproximando* Hoje em dia isso é uma raridade! �� Alucard: Por que não estréia ela? Sakura: ��Tudo bem! Só espero que tenha Ink Ribbon! *começa a digitar na forma que o jogo faz só que colocando meu nome* Pronto! Está salvo! Alucard: Heh. De repente, um cão entra pela janela a quebrando. Shingo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! O cão Cerberus mostrava os dentes para Shingo e ficava babando, andando na direção dele. Sakura: Essa não!! Esses cães, tome cuidado com ele Alucard e Shingo, eles podem avançar em vocês e te morderem!! Cerberus: *pula na direção de Shingo* Alucard: *atira nele, com o impacto o cão é jogado pra longe* Mais cães Cerberus entram na janela da mansão. Shingo: Que droga! *se aproximando deles* Esses cães são feio que dói. Alucard: Meu cão é mais bonito. *invocando o Cão Baskerville* Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas